Cammy(Trinity's OC)
Cammy(Real name: Bailey Darcy Primrose) is somewhat famous OC user created by Trinity Hayes on December 22nd, 2012. He is former renowned child actor of Susie From trilogy of Little Susie adventures. Bio Cammy is the son of Thomas primrose, a retired postman and confectioner and Francine Primrose aka Bennett, an former waitress at the local diner. He is born with condition that gave him a appearance of a young girl, which resulted in being mistaken for a child and real girl. He has a girlfriend whom he met back in 2014 when she was in relationship with her then-boyfriend at cafeteria, her name is Kendra, she was pretty and hot, he has a best childhood friend named melle whom cammy saved him from carl and other boys in 4th grade. Cammy Became An Actor at age 5 after old man discovered him. He keep himself being child actor secret for long time from everyone else. 2019 started, he revealed the secret to other people which surprises them. Personality Cammy is kind, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, docile, playful, joyful, sweet, cheesy, well mannered, graceful, gentle, cheeky, innocent, mature, sensitive, blissful, respectful, childish, peppy, naive, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing, energetic, doglike, pretty 20 years old. He loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hair-clips, hair-bows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers, He has the behavior of a child. Cammy have Autism. He can be sometimes mischievous and eccentric, . He have some boyish traits and is not afraid to be around other boys. His magical abilities is speed plants growth up and extend it's lifespan(in fact, he is very good gardener), making bubbles, adding enhanced flavors in food, pulling tricks on people, healing, turning stuff into something else, making things invisible, fly, bringing stuff to people, teleport. Appearance Cammy is very short for his age, he is a fair skinned androgynous young man with decent long golden blonde hair(dyed brunette, restored to blonde) with bangs that covers his forehead, big clearest ocean blue eyes, childlike feminine innocent facial features, cute happy smile, pink rosy cheeks, short statue, petite body frame that resembles Red Hoodie Guy Avatar but with slightly long legs, high pitched voice. Family Mrs. Primrose(Real name: Francine Primrose aka Bennett)(Mother): June 15th, 1974 Age: 45 Mr. Primrose(Real name: Thomas Primrose)(Father): January 25th, 1968 Age: 51 Olivia Tucker(Girlfriend/Future Wife): May 2, 1999(Age: 20) Madeleine Bennett(Maternal Grandmother): November 4th, 1941 Age: 77 Harry Lumber(Maternal Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 79 Benson Primrose(Uncle/Thomas's older brother): August 15th, 1966(Age: 53) Ophelia Primrose aka bennett(Aunt/benson's wife): April 23rd, 1970(revived after 13 years beinr dead, thanks to Cammy, Randy Ruiz, Kenzie)(age: 49) Benson Primrose jr(cousin): March 8th, 2000(Age: 19) Gerait Primrose(cousin): June 29th, 1990(Age: 29) Freya Primrose(cousin): February 22nd, 1992 (Age: 27) Isabella Primrose(cousin): June 27th, 2001(Age 19) Kirk Primrose(cousin): September 16th, 2006(Age: 13) Richard Primrose (Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 91 Marieclaire Auclair(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1933 Age: 86 Akira Remington (Great grand mother/ Madeline's mother): July 21st, 1914-2009(Age: 95) a Reason: Old age Henry Bennett (Great grandfather/Madeline's father): May 24th, 1910-Summer 1998(Age: 86) Reason: illness Arthur Primrose (Great grandfather/Ethan's father)September 3rd, 1902-Summer 1978(Age: 76)Reason: Unknown causes Helga Primrose Aka Williams(Great grandmother/Ethan's late mother): June 10th, 1903- April 6th, 1935(age 32). Reason: Tuberculosis Pet Cat: Pepper Pet Dog: Butter(given away) Pet Turkey: Lilanna Pet Pokemon: Mimi(Clefairy) Facts *Cammy's mental age is 5. *Cammy is inspired by Princess Peach, Shirley Temple, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, Snow White, Pinkie Pie, Momiji Sohma, Ariel, Little Lulu, Erika Dawson, Annie, Anna, Peni Parker, Spongebob, Star Butterfly, Madeleine, Sailor Usagi, Sakura Kinomoto, Alice, Candice White aka Candy, *Cammy's sexuality is Pansexual Cisgender, he date people regardless of gender or sexuality. He preferred girls more. *Cammy's favorite Pokemon type is fairy, psychic, grass, water, dragon, normal, ice. He prefer using Fairy, grass and Psychic Pokemon *Cammy's most favorite Mario character is Princess Peach *Cammy drove a car, And Everyone Thinks He's Too Young To Drive a Car, But He's Not! *Everyone Thinks Cammy Is A Little girl, But He's Not. *Cammy have a girlfriend. Everyone thinks he's too young to have one, but he's not. *Cammy's first Pokemon is clefairy named Mimi he got as a birthday present in 2011 *Cammy is friends with Zack and his friends he know since early 2013 *Like other guys, Cammy have ability to impregnate girls. * Cammy listed as most cutest characters of all time Gallery * Camille Primrose in goanimate life.png Cammy's february 2019 look.png Camille’s goanimate life v2.png Camille Primrose.jpg Camille-in-meez-form.jpg Camille’s gaialook.png Camille in lamb form.PNG Camille in runescape form.PNG Camille in kisekae.jpg Camille in plotagon.png Camille-in-meez-form(1).jpg Camille primrose.jpg Camille on his laptop.png Sp-studio Camille.jpg Category:1999 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Nice characters Category:Character who heal people Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Creature Category:My little pony fans Category:Frozen fans Category:Strawberry Shortcake fans Category:Girl stuff fans Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:Good Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Cute Characters Category:Died of Cuteness Category:Cuteness Category:Disney princesses fans Category:Characters with Magical powers Category:2012 debuts Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Happy Characters Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Pikachu Fans Category:Cute things fans Category:Kids stuff lovers Category:Animal lovers Category:Cat owners Category:Character who have pets Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:People who almost grew to adults Category:Boys Category:Magicial boys Category:Furry Lovers Category:Furries lovers Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Characters based on real people Category:Americans Category:Characters who born in America Category:Sweet Characters Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Cute Overload Category:Pretty Cure Fans Category:Pretty Characters Category:Sailor moon fans Category:Winx Club Fans Category:Care Bear fans Category:Lalaloopsy fans Category:Mollygirls Category:Princess peach fans Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Opinion Respecters Category:Ungrounded People Category:Non Humans Category:Cartoonish Characters Category:Anime Haters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Cheerful People Category:Good Boys Category:Childish people Category:Childlike Category:Childlike Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Abnormal characters Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Girlish boys Category:Friendly people Category:Non-Siders Category:Bronies Category:Neutral users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Facebook Users Category:Google+ Users Category:Different People Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Disney fans Category:Girly Show lovers Category:Fairy Category:People with magical powers Category:Young Characters Category:Young boys Category:Pansexual Category:Pansexuals Category:Pansexual characters Category:Pansexual users Category:Living people Category:Living Creatures Category:People can be Troublemakers sometimes Category:Sweet Darlings Category:Bunnies Category:Bunny Rabbits Category:Rabbits Category:Ticklish characters Category:Users who being very nice to Anyone Category:People from USA Category:Characters who have Autism Category:Character who have powers Category:Characters who can glide Category:Characters who use magic Category:People who act like child Category:Short people Category:Small Characters Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Good Users Category:User Characters Category:Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Cute characters Category:Cute Users Category:Child Actors Category:People who has been Judged Category:Young Adults Category:Adults look like kids Category:Actors Category:Commercial Actors Category:Characters voiced by Nelly Category:Eurasians Category:Nice people Category:Nice Users Category:User-Characters Category:Characters who have pretty appearance Category:Characters who have long hair Category:Popular Characters Category:People who have no siblings Category:Kinda Troublemakers Category:Adults Category:Characters Who Can Use Wings Category:Characters who have wings Category:Beloved People Category:Immortal Characters Category:Mature users Category:Mature People Category:Characters who have crushes Category:Girly Punks Category:LGBT Users Category:Boys look like girls Category:Feminine Boys Category:High pitched voice characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:People with doll like appearance Category:People with dwarfism Category:Dwarf people Category:Shorties Category:Little people Category:Effeminate Guys Category:Characters Voiced by Ivy Category:Cutie Pies Category:Cute Baby Dolls Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Innocent Category:Innocent People Category:Androgynous Characters Category:Fun sized people Category:Nice Guys